


Roses

by Lullabymoon



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay receives roses on several special days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

  


  


  
1 rose   


  
  


“Bit late for Valentines Day.”

  
  


Lindsey Monroe dropped the rose she was holding onto her desk and her smile dimmed. “Danny.” she sighed. “Romance isn’t just for Valentines Day.” 

  
  


“Hmm” his tone wasn’t happy. 

  
  


“Was there something you wanted?” 

  
  


“Just came to pass on the case file.” 

  
  


“Thanks.”

  
  


“Lindsay have you got that case file yet?” Stella Bonesara asked as she joined them in the office. She raised an eyebrow at the Danny’s bad mood but smirked slightly when she saw the rose lying on the desk.

  
  


“I’ve got work to do.” Danny muttered as he left. Stella looked at Lindsay, an eyebrow raised to silently ask about the rose.

  
  


It’s from my boyfriend for our one month anniversary”

  
  


“That’s sweet. Let me guess. Someone in the lab.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Mac?” 

  
  


Lindsay blushed. “Yeah. We were trying not to be obvious.” 

  
  


“Don’t worry. I’ve known Mac a long time so I could see he was happier. And just about everyone can see you’ve been a lot happier lately.”

  
  


Lindsay smiled and her thoughts obviously started to drift for Stella said “Hey come on you can’t stand about daydreaming all day.” 

  
  


She laughed and followed Stella out the office to get some work done, the rose sitting for all to see in the centre of her desk.

  
  


  
2 roses    


  
  


Two roses were lying on her desk when she walked into the office. The smile on her face broadened and a smiling Sheldon Hawkes teased her as she sat down opposite him. 

  
  


“Going to tells us who your mystery man is?” 

  
  


“Nope. You’ll just have to figure it out.” She smiled, enjoying keeping him and most of her co-workers guessing.

  
  


Sheldon laughed. “Well Sid and I have got a bet on.”

  
  


Her interest was peaked and she asked “Really? Who do you think it is?”

  
  


“You’ll just have to figure it out.” They both laughed at his repetition of her words as she arranged the two flowers in pride of place on her desk.

  
  


  
3 roses   


  
  


Lindsay looked at the three roses sitting in a small vase thoughtfully with a small smile on her face. 

  
  


“Monroe you with us?” 

  
  


“Sorry Flack. I’m just trying to figure out how he does it. I mean he doesn’t leave the apartment before me and I’m just in.”

  
  


“Now Miss Monroe how would you know what time detective Taylor leaves his apartment?” he asked mock seriously.

  
  


She blushed. “None of your business Flack.” She tried to look mysterious but failed when a large grin broke out on her face. 

  
  


Flack smirked and started leaving when Lindsay called out “Did you want anything?” 

  
  


“Oh no I was just sent to squeeze some more info out of you for the pool.”

  
  


She looked shocked. “There’s a pool now?”

  
  


Flack left, grinning at her dismay as he did so.

  
  


  
4 roses   


  
  


She slowly peaked around the door, hoping to arrive before he placed the flowers on her desk. She didn’t and her sigh was met with “Missed him?” 

  
  


She turned around to find Sid behind her with a report in his hands. “Yeah I thought I might catch him this time”

  
  


Sid smiled that wry smile of his. “Well he used to be a marine. I’m sure he learned a whole host of stealth skills.”

  
  


She snorted “Tell me about it. He keeps sneaking up on me” 

  
  


Sid merely smiled as he handed her the report.

  
  


“Thanks Sid”

  
  


“No problem.” He turned to leave. “Better luck next time.” 

  
  


Her only reply was a short laugh as she moved the vase that held the four roses so she didn’t knock it over.

  
  


  
5 roses   


  
  


Lindsay had left the apartment earlier than usual and when she arrived at work she smirked as she saw her desk was still empty. 

  
  


She quickened her pace as she moved along the corridor until Adam stepped out in front of her. “I’m glad I caught you. I just got the results back for analysis on the blue dust. Turns out it was snooker cue chalk.”

  
  


“Thanks Adam that narrows down our suspect list.” She started to move away but Adam stopped her with “I also found out the make of the shoe that left the impression. I’m running a search to see who sell the shoes and it should be finished.” 

  
  


“I’ll be with you in just a moment Adam. I need to check on something first.” She turned back around and saw her desk was no longer empty. She heard Adam’s laugh behind her and turned around to say “I’ll get you for that” to his rapidly retreating back. 

  
  


She walked in the office and shook her head bemusedly at the 5 roses sitting in a vase on her desk.

  
  


  
6 roses   


  
  


By this time Lindsay had giving up on trying to catch him in the act and merely smiled when she saw the six roses bundled together on her desk. What she didn’t expect was the gold diamond ring that held the roses together. She gently slipped it off of the roses and was looking at it in wonder when she realised she was being watched. “Hey Danny.” Her tone was slightly weary. 

  
  


“You dropped the note.” He pointed to her desk where a slip of paper had fallen. On it were two simple words: ‘marry me?’

  
  


Her face lit up and Danny smiled. “Congrats.” 

  
  


She gave him an odd look and he shrugged his shoulders. “Hey everyone can see how happy you two make each other.” He gave her a small smile that seemed to reach his eyes.

  
  


She smiled back at him before she was once again transfixed by the ring and Danny laughed. “He’s in the break room.”

  
  


She took a deep breath to steady herself and then almost skipped out the door. “Thanks Danny” 

  
  


She walked quickly into the break room and she couldn’t help the large grin that appeared on her face when she spotted Mac. As she got closer he looked nervously between her smiling face and the ring in her palm. He nerves were quickly banished as she pulled his head towards hers. When she broke the kiss she whispered “Yes” so only he could hear it. 

  
  


A large grin appeared in his face as he slipped the ring onto her finger and the members of the team in the room whistled, congratulated and cheered as their lips met once again.

  


  



End file.
